(1) Field
The present invention relates to a new firestop fitting and coupling combination for use in buildings which allows penetration of piping through floors without creating a fire path between the floors. In particular, the present invention relates to a fitting which includes plug means for the piping which is activated by the fire to prevent the spread of the fire between floors.
(2) Prior Art
Pipe penetrations through floors in multi-story buildings create a number of problems because a seal between the floors is broken by the pipe. The problem of fire safety when piping penetrates fire rated floors and walls is particularly troublesome, since these openings can jeopardize the fire integrity of the entire building. As a result in most buildings, plastic (PCV) pipe is not used, since fire can easily penetrate the floor by burning the pipe. A primary problem has been to develop a device which solves the fire safety problem associated with pipe penetrations so that plastic pipe can be used. The prior art has not provided a solution to this problem which is acceptable to fire marshalls, government officials, insurance companies and others.